


Apology

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: MacGyver Episode Tags [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x16, Hammock + Balcony, bozer apologizes for lying, episode coda, i just wanted a bit more from these boys, mac and Bozer, mac is bad at accepting apologies, roommate fluff, seriously this is just total fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Set after episode 2x16. Bozer talks to Mac and tries to apologize for lying about his relationship with Leanna.





	Apology

“Mac?” Bozer knocked cautiously on his friend’s bedroom door. “You awake?”

“Yeah, Boze, come in,” came the muffled reply. Bozer opened the door and found Mac working on something at his desk. He was slightly surprised to see how awake his roommate seemed. They had just had a long mission of late nights and early mornings. Bozer had a pretty solid night of chloroform-induced rest, but Mac had already been awake when Bozer woke up so Bozer wasn't sure how long he had slept. “What’s up?” Mac asked, glancing at him briefly.

“Um…” Bozer sat down on Mac’s bed, struggling to remember the words that he had practiced.

“Bozer?” Mac put down his gadget and turned to give Bozer his full attention, obviously picking up on his nerves. “What’s going on?”

“I just...I want to apologize,” Bozer started, but was immediately cut off by a question from Mac.

“Apologize for what?” Mac narrowed his eyes the way he did whenever he was trying to read Bozer’s face.

“For not telling you I was still with Leanna, and that she was the one on the mission,” Bozer explained.

“You don’t have to apologize for that,” Mac said with a wave of his hand. He turned back to his desk, apparently deciding that the matter was closed.

“Yes I do, Mac, can you just…?” Bozer didn’t have to finish the question because Mac knew him well enough to know what he was asking for. With a small sigh, Mac once again put down what he was working on. He stood up and came and sat next to Bozer on his bed.

“I’m listening,” Mac said, gesturing for Bozer to start talking again.

“Okay, when we were kids, we promised that we would never lie to each other or keep secrets. We promised that no matter what happened, and no matter how bad things got, we would always be honest with one another,” Bozer started his prepared speech.

“Yes, but neither of us has upheld that promise. We were kids. It was naive to think that we will never lie to one another,” Mac jumped in.

“Mac, if you keep interrupting, I am going to use that duct tape on your mouth,” Bozer threatened, pointing at the tape on Mac’s desk.

“Sorry,” Mac said with a crooked grin that looked anything but apologetic, but he let Bozer continue talking all the same.

“As I was saying. We promised we would never lie, and you’re right, we didn’t always uphold that promise, but we did always come clean eventually. That’s one of the reasons why it was so shocking to me when I found out that you were a spy. It was the first secret that I had to find out the hard way. It was the first time that you successfully lied to me and never came clean about it. Not only that, it was a lie that you sustained for years,” Bozer held up a warning finger when Mac looked like he was about to interrupt again. “And I gave you a hard time about it. I think I was justified in my anger and disappointment, but I may have given you a slightly harder time than you deserved.”

“Boze-” Mac tried to interrupt again. Bozer could tell from his friend’s face that he was ready to let him completely off the hook, but Bozer needed to say his piece.

“The point is, you lied, and I gave you a hard time about it. Then I turned around and lied to you and you just took it in stride. Seriously, you were incredible. You figured it out yourself in the midst of an intense mission and didn’t even bat an eye. And you had every right to-”

“Bozer, stop,” Mac stood up suddenly, effectively stopping Bozer’s apology. “Look, things are not nearly as simple now as they were back in the days of sharing secrets in the Lab. We are spies who work for a secret government agency. Lies are a part of the job. As much as Jack likes to go around talking about how much he hates secrets, even he knows that sometimes secrets need to be kept. I understand why you didn’t tell me about Leanna. You were breaking the rules and didn’t want to risk me getting in trouble if you were ever found out. So can you please stop this ridiculous apology? I said that you don’t have to apologize for it and I meant it.”

“So...you’re really not upset with me? Not even a little?” Bozer asked, standing up as well.

“Not even a little, man,” Mac replied immediately. 

“Aw,” Bozer broke into a huge smile and wrapped his arms around his roommate. Mac laughed and returned the hug, patting Bozer on the back. Bozer really didn’t know what he’d done to deserve such an understanding and generous best friend, but he was glad for it. He knew that his actions had been reckless and he’d been prepared to deal with the fallout of them. He had been prepared to lose his job, his girl, and even his freedom if he got sent to jail. The one thing he didn’t think he could handle losing was his best friend.

“Bozer, you can let go now,” Mac said, bringing his attention back to the still ongoing hug.

“Oh, right,” Bozer said, dropping his arms and stepping back. “Well, I’ll let you get back to whatever that is,” he pointed at the object Mac had been working on. “Please don't blow anything up, and make sure you get some sleep.”

“I will, I just have to unwind my brain a bit,” Mac said, sitting back down at his desk. Bozer headed towards Mac’s door but turned back before walking all the way out.

“And Mac?” Bozer waited until the blonde looked over at him. “Thanks.”

“Anytime buddy,” Mac said with a smile. Bozer returned the smile and left Mac to his project. Bozer threw himself onto his bed and set his alarm. Bozer planned on getting up early to make Mac his favorite breakfast. He might not be able to adequately express his gratitude for his friend in words, but he had always been able to do it through his food.

Bozer fell asleep quickly, after sending up a prayer that he not be woken up by any kind of explosion.


End file.
